lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Spur Army
---- The Spur Army, or Spur, The First Sansei of the Spur Army was an army consisting of immensely powerful Aen Vars which was created, and lead by Avallac'h. Its successor is The Potestatem. It was officially established on October 5, 1112. The Spur Army fused with Avallac'h, their leader and their god, on February 27, 1117 using Aen Var fusion. The day the event happened was titled "The Day of the Spurs". 'Leaders' 'Avallac'h' The former ruler of the Spur Army. He is the God of Darkness and possesses immense inner power. He is the one who revived the Aen Var race, and now all of the race, including the army, worships Avallac'h as if they have a religion based upon his acts. 'Azuth' Basically the vice-president next to Avallac'h. He witnessed the destruction of Old Planet Spurn, and is now one of the leaders of the revived race's military force. He is a very capable warrior, arguably being the most powerful Aen Var in history. 'Obuzohr' An Aen Var who was born on another planet, who has been unknowing of his race until the Aen Vars were revived. He possesses great abilities with magic, and is Avallac'h's subordinate. Domon Domon became a leader of The Spurs after training with both Azuth and Zaleara. Azuth offered him the position, under the condition that he is under Avallac'h's command, which Domon agreed to. While he also fights using magic, his magic is much more physical-based than the other leaders. 'Generals' Population: 2,000,000,000 These are Spurs that command numerous bits of soldier divisions, though they still are under the command of Avallac'h, Azuth, Zaleara, Obuzohr and Zanlerith. Generals are split into two divisions, which are summarized below. 'Red Riders' Red Riders command the frontlines and are stronger than Fire soldiers. They excel in all types of magic, and are look up to as valuable figures. As soon as a battle starts looking bad, Red Riders immediately retreat and go back to carrier ships. This division is commanded by Thorlex. 'Silver Swarm' Silver Swarm Generals only use frost, water, and wind magic. They are basically much more powerful support soldiers. 'Soldiers' Population: 750,000,000,000 The soldiers mainly consist of men, though there are approximately 35,000 women in the army too, and they are not any weaker than the men. Each soldier is vastly more powerful than the combined powers of 50 exact clones of Beerus combined. All soldiers are split into divisions. Fire, Frost, Wind, Lightning, and Super. 'Fire Spurs' Fire Spurs, obviously, specialize in powerful Fire magic. Along with Lightning Spurs, they are usually the front line of an attack. They are commonly the army's most powerful soldiers. Azuth mainly commands this division. 'Frost Spurs' Spurs that specialize in Frost/Water magic. They are more of a support-type of soldier, as their duty is to freeze enemy ships, soldiers and whatnot for the frontliners to quickly dispose of them. They have access to the White Falls Water, a magical waterfall that has abilities to heal any sort of injury or illness. They can summon splashes of it to treat to the wounded. This division is commanded by Obuzohr. 'Wind Spurs' Spurs that act as scouts, support and frontline soldiers. They can turn into wind, scouting around the area the army is about to attack. They can support Fire and Lightning Spurs, with powerful gusts of wind that can either blow enemies away when they need space/blow them closer for other Spurs to get more brutal brutal with them, or of course help at the frontlines mainly using a combination of martial arts and wind magic. This division is commanded by Zaleara. 'Lightning Spurs' The army's second main frontline warriors that obviously excel in lightning magic. They can help in all sorts of ways, from manipulating/creating lightning then attacking enemies with it to making lightning barriers, protecting other Spurs from any sort of attack. This division is lead by Zanlerith. 'Super Spurs' ''Population: 186,000,000'' The most powerful soldiers. These Spurs wear special armor that creates a special magical barrier around them, protecting them from all attacks except magic spells. They are only called out when needed, as there are less Super Spurs than Generals. They can use all sorts of magic and can use it all at extremely high levels. They have incredible raw strength, can move at amazing speeds, have insane durability, and with their technologically advanced helmets, can see objects in the universe as far as 50 billion miles away. They can easily take a large part of the Lookout Crew. These Spurs are lead by Avallac'h, the only person who has knowledge of where these Super Spurs are held and trained in. 'Transportation' 'Battleship' Ships that are piloted by Generals. These ships carry smaller battleships that also carry even more smaller battleships. They are equipped with numerous weapons. From a photon laser to a retractable blade on the nose of the ship. It is protected by a powerful barrier made of Avallac'h's energy, and so it is rather hard to break. 'Carrier Ships' These ships mainly carry the majority of soldiers. It is rather box-like in appearance. This has numerous bayonet-like blades on its front that are mainly used to push through enemy forces. Each carrier can hold up to 40,000 soldiers. This is where Avallac'h, Azuth, Zaleara, Obuzohr, Zanlerith, and Domon discuss their battle plans, mostly. 'Gallery' Red Rider.jpg|Red Rider Silver Swarm.jpg|Silver Swarm Fire Spur.jpg|Fire Spur Frost Spur.jpg|Frost Spur Wind Spur.jpg|Wind Spur Lightning Spur.jpg|Lightning Spur Super Spurs.jpg|Super Spurs Spur Battleship.jpg|Battleship Carrier Ship.jpg|Carrier Ship Category:Pages added by NutellaMan Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Military